The Teabag Deficiency
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: Sheldon is on his own for a week, while Leonard and Penny are on holiday, until an accident leaves him in the tender care of Amy Farrah Fowler.


**As always, a big thank you to my Beta, hazelra7, for reviewing this story. **

**The Teabag Deficiency.**

Dragging his wheeled suitcase into the living room, Leonard announced, "We'll see you in a week".

Sheldon didn't even turn his head from his computer monitor, as he waved over his shoulder, and replied "Yep, see you next week".

Opening the front door, Leonard crossed the hall and knocked at 4B. After a moment, Penny answered the door, gave Leonard a kiss, and they both made their way down stairs to his car.

Sheldon thought for a moment, "_What am I going to do first?_"

Standing up, he made his way to the kitchen area, switched on the kettle, placed a cup on the counter, and reached for the box of teabags.

Opening the box he reached for a chamomile. Horror of horrors, the chamomile section was empty.

"_Oh what hell is this?_" he thought, "_Will Leonard ever remember to replenish the teabag box?_"

Oh well, the tea shop was only round the corner. It would take no more than about 10 minutes to gets some more. It being a sunny day, he could even walk it.

Picking up his keys from the bowl by the door, he let himself out of the apartment, closed the door and began his descent of the stairs.

As he bounced down the stairs, he sang "Proxima Centauri's the nearest star. The celestial bodies that follow are: Alpha Centauri A, Toli, Barnard's Star, Wolf 359, Lalande 21185".

As he turned at the first landing, he didn't notice the patch of melting ice cream.

Slipping on the ice cream, he fell down the stairs, all the way to the bottom, banging his head on two of the steps.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Amy hated it when the telephone interrupted her work.

Lifting the receiver, she answered "Amy Farrah Fowler".

Listening for a moment, she asked "Oh my God. Is he alright?"

Dashing out through UCLA's front door, Amy paused in front of the receptionist. "Julie" she said, "I won't be in for the rest of the day. Medical emergency".

Rolling her eyes, Julie asked "Sheldon got another splinter?"

Shouting over her shoulder, Amy replied, "No, it's serious this time".

Sprinting to the parking lot, Amy jumped into her car, gunned the engine, and headed toward the hospital.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Arriving at the reception desk, Amy said "Excuse me. I'm looking for Sheldon Cooper. I understand he was brought in?"

The receptionist looked Amy up and down, "Are you his next of kin?"

"No, I'm his girlfriend and emergency contact. Amy Farrah Fowler".

"Ah yes" replied the receptionist, "Miss Fowler".

Instinctively, Amy replied, "Actually, it's Doctor Fowler".

Just then, a man in a white coat interrupted. "Ah, Miss. I beg your pardon, Doctor Fowler. I'm Doctor Carter. I'm the consultant treating Mister. I beg your pardon, Doctor Cooper".

Amy took a deep breath, "That's an awful lot of doctors. Please call me Amy". Doctor Carter nodded and smiled.

Amy went on. "How is Sheldon?"

Doctor Carter glanced at his clipboard, "He has a concussion and a large bump on his head, but I think he'll be OK. Would you like to see him?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Taking a seat alongside the bed, Amy asked, "How are you feeling Sheldon?"

Gently feeling the bump on his head, Sheldon replied "Like a fool. Who falls down stairs?"

"Look Sheldon", Amy began, "you've suffered a concussion, so they're going to keep you in for a few days".

Putting on his saddest look, Sheldon pleaded, "But Amy, I want to go home".

Looking into his sad, begging eyes, Amy relented. "OK Sheldon, I'll have another word with the doctor".

Almost as an afterthought, Amy asked, "By the way, how did you come to fall down the stairs?"

Sheldon thought for a moment, "I don't really know. One moment I was at Lalande 21185, and the next I was here in hospital".

Amy went to reply, then paused. "You were where?"

Sheldon replied "Lalande 21185", as though it made complete sense, and didn't require explanation.

Seeing Amy's puzzled expression, he went on, "Lalande 21185 is the seventh furthest star from earth". He paused, before adding "excluding our own sun of course".

Just then, Doctor Carter came in, to check on Sheldon.

"Excuse me Doctor" Amy began, "but Doctor Cooper would like to know, if there's any chance he can go home?"

Doctor Carter considered it for a moment. "Well" he said, "I don't like the idea of him being on his own".

Sheldon gave Amy his best sad dog look, and Amy found herself saying, "I guess I could stay with him".

Drawing in a breath, Doctor Carter replied, "Well, OK then, but at the first sign of anything wrong, I want to be informed straight away. I'll give you a list of symptoms to watch out for".

Amy replied, "I'm a neurobiologist, so I have some idea of what to look out for.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The taxi dropped them directly outside 2311 North Los Robles Avenue, and Sheldon was first out of the car.

Entering 4A, Amy went to make tea, despite the fact she was the guest.

As she prepared the cups, she felt a hot breath on her neck.

Turning, she found herself just inches away from Sheldon, who was wearing a wide-eyed expression she didn't recognize.

"Sheldon" she began, "why don't you sit down, while I make the …"

Before she could get out the word tea, Sheldon pushed her against the counter, grabbed her hips, and drove his lips onto hers.

Dumfounded, she stood there, while Sheldon devoured her, his tongue deep within her mouth.

Amy tried to think logically, but her heart overruled her mind. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pushed her lips against his, an orgy of tastes and feelings overwhelming her.

Amy put her hands on his chest, intending to push him away, but instead, feeling his muscles, taut underneath his T-Shirt, she put her arms under his, pulling herself closer to the body, she had dreamed so many times of having to herself.

Her head swimming, she fought to control her mind and body, but it was a fight she was losing.

Lifting Amy onto the counter, Sheldon squeezed his body between her legs, his mouth still crushed against hers.

Feeling his arousal pressing into her, she wrapped her legs around him, pressing him harder into her.

As Sheldon's hand reached the top of her thigh, Amy dragged herself back to logical thought. Summoning every ounce of determination she could muster, she demanded "**SHELDON STOP!**"

For a moment, Sheldon didn't seem to hear her, his fingers slipping under the hem of her panties, stroking the edge of her mound.

Then his hand froze. It sat there, just inches from her womanhood. Amy so wanted to tell him to continue, but she knew it was wrong.

Dragging her lips from his, she placed her hands on his chest, and pushed him back.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sheldon sat in his spot, a cup of peppermint tea in his hand, staring at the woman he loved, the woman he desired, the woman he wanted, more than anything in the world.

Finally, he spoke, "I thought that was what you wanted?"

Amy took a deep breath, then began, "It is Sheldon, but, don't you see, this isn't you. It's not how you act. You're not behaving like the man I fell in love with".

Amy paused, looking at the sad, bewildered look in Sheldon's eyes. "Wait here a minute. Promise me you'll stay right here". Sheldon nodded, and Amy got up and walked into Leonard's bedroom.

Taking out her cell phone, she rang the hospital, asking to be put through to Doctor Carter.

After a couple of minutes, Doctor Carter came onto the line, and Amy explained what had happened.

Having listened to her description, Doctor Carter asked "And he's not usually this sexually forward? Amy replied "Far from it. He's usually very reserved".

Doctor Carter thought for a moment, "Any other symptoms? Headache, Nausea, light sensitivity?"

Amy replied, "No. Apart from his suddenly increased sexual appetite, he seems fit as a fiddle".

"I see". A pause. "Well, I would like to see him, but it's rather late. Could you bring him in first thing in the morning?"

Amy replied "Will do". Hanging up, she made her way back into the living room, to find Sheldon half asleep.

Ruffling his hair, she took him by the hand, hauling him from the couch, saying "Come on sleepy head, bed time".

**-o-o-o-o-**

Stirring from sleep, Amy sensed something was wrong.

Firstly, she seemed warmer than usual, then there was a feeling of constriction around her chest. Shaking herself fully awake, she realized she was no longer alone. There was someone else in the bed.

Flicking on the bedside lamp and looking over her shoulder, she realized she was being spooned by Sheldon.

He lay there behind her, fast asleep, with his left arm over her, his left hand gently holding her right breast, his face buried in her hair.

Figuring it was best not to disturb him, Amy snuggled back under the Duvet and drifted off to sleep again.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As the light drifted in through the window, Amy awoke to an odd sensation. She was lying on her back, and something was tickling her stomach.

Opening her eyes, she found herself staring into two cobalt blue eyes.

Looking down, she saw that Sheldon was lying next to her, with his left hand inside her nightgown, and she could feel him gently stroking her stomach, traveling up as far as the hem of her bra, then sweeping down to glide along the edge of her panties.

Slowly surveying her body, Sheldon finally stopped when he reached her face. Looking deep into her eyes, he announced "You're very beautiful".

Amy's heart leapt. These were the words and actions she had dreamt of for years. In that moment, she wanted to give herself to him, body and soul.

Sheldon leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, but this time it was gentle not forceful, controlled not urgent, yet still wonderful and exhilarating.

Amy knew she should resist, but instead she lay there, allowing Sheldon to continue, his kisses so chaste yet exciting, his hand so gentle yet arousing.

As his hand swept downward, his fingers slipped past the waistband of her panties, his finger tips gliding across her pelvis, to settle on her clitoris.

Her body stiffened as Sheldon teased the nub with the tip of his finger.

Still kissing her, he began inscribing circles around her nub. Her breath shortening, she shuddered and writhed under his touch, a million nerves stretched to breaking point, an ache so deep it was, at the same time, agony and ecstasy, pain and pleasure, love and torture.

She held her breath, as she balanced on the edge, her mind screaming for relief, her body rigid, then she fell over the edge, the tight knot of tension unraveling throughout her body, as she shuddered and gasped through her orgasm.

She lay there, staring into those same cobalt blue eyes, unable to move, her breasts heaving with her breathing.

Sheldon slowly withdrew his hand from her panties. He lay in silence by her side, as the seconds ticked by.

Finally he murmured, "Is that what you wanted?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

Amy sat in the hospital waiting room, riddled with guilt, while Sheldon was being examined.

Finally, Doctor Carter emerged from the examination room, and sat next to her.

Glancing at his clipboard, he gave Amy a reassuring smile.

"Well" he began, "there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with him".

Amy looked confused. "So what has caused the change in his personality?"

Doctor Carter thought for a moment, took another look at his clipboard, and replied "Possibly the drugs he's been prescribed. They can have side effects, including lowering of inhibitions".

Amy bit her lip. "I have a confession to make. This morning, Sheldon became", she paused, searching for the right words, "very amorous, and I'm afraid I didn't stop him".

Doctor Carter thought for a moment, then replied "I don't think he'll suffer any harm. In fact, acting out long repressed desires may well have done him some good".

Pausing, he went on, "I can prescribe you the morning after pill, if you need it".

Amy smiled, "That won't be necessary, but thanks anyway".

As she stood up, she asked, "If he tries to do it again, should I stop him?"

With a smile, he replied "Not unless you want to".

**-o-o-o-o-**

As they sat watching TV, and drinking their tea, Sheldon gave a deep sigh. Turning to Amy, he asked "can I sleep with you again tonight?"

Turning to look at him, Amy gave him a gentle smile and asked, "Would you like to?"

Closing his eyes, he murmured "mmmmm, yes please. It's nice and warm. You're nice and warm".

Amy's heart melted. "Well" she asked, "are you ready for bed?"

Sheldon raised himself from the couch and lazily wandered into his bedroom, followed by Amy.

Having helped him to change into his pajamas, she slipped out to the bathroom to change. By the time she returned, Sheldon was fast asleep lying on his right side.

Sliding into bed, Amy turned her back to Sheldon, then snuggled into him, feeling the warmth of his body surround her.

Reaching behind her, she gently took his left arm, drew it over her, and held it to her right breast.

Sheldon pressed his face into her hair, took a deep lungful of her scent, murmured "mmmmm" and slipped into a deep sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Blinking awake, Amy peered into the same cobalt blue eyes.

Sheldon was sitting up beside her, staring straight into her eyes.

Reaching across, he placed his left hand on her right temple, then slowly stroked down her cheek and under her jaw line.

Without a word, he began unbuttoning her nightgown.

Once all the buttons were undone, he took her by the hand and lifted her into a sitting position.

Leaning across, he began kissing the upper curves of her breasts.

With shortening breaths, Amy surrendered to her desires, slipping the nightgown over her shoulders, letting it fall to her waist.

Slowly reaching out, Sheldon gently lifted her left breast to his mouth, then caressed the nipple with the gentlest of kisses. Moving his mouth a fraction of an inch from it, he breathed gently onto it.

Amy's heart rate shot up, as her body went rigid.

Sheldon's tongue flicked out, licking the very tip of the nipple, sending Amy's breathing into gasping spasms.

Laying back onto the bed, she closed her eyes, waiting for Sheldon's magical touch. She didn't have long to wait, before his tongue dragged, torturously slowly, across her nipple, sending a bolt of electricity tearing through her, ending in her loins.

Just two more strokes was all it took, before her climax shuddered through her body.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Waiting at the hospital, Amy couldn't shake her feelings of guilt. Was she in fact taking advantage of Sheldon?

She wasn't forcing him to do these things, but nor was she preventing him.

It appeared to her that he was enjoying doing them, and evidently he was concerned that she enjoyed them. Why else would he have asked her if that was what she'd wanted?

Doctor Carter emerged from the examination room. Sitting down, he explained, "Doctor Cooper is doing really well. We'll be stopping his medication immediately".

Amy felt a wave of relief wash over her. "Thank you" she replied, "it's such a relief to know he's going to be OK".

He replied "Well, unless there are any problems, I won't need to see him again".

Rising from his seat, he shook Amy's hand, wished her good luck and left.

**-o-o-o-o-**

As she lay in bed, cuddling up to Sheldon, Amy thought about what had happened over the last few days. If it hadn't been for the accident, she'd probably never have found the sexy, skilful lover, that had spent all these years, hidden inside her boyfriend.

Snuggling down under the Duvet, she reached over to her right breast, placed her hand over Sheldon's hand, and pressed it down a little harder.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Amy woke with a start. Something was wrong. Holding her breath, she listened. The room was completely silent.

Flicking on the lights, she leapt out of bed. Staring down at Sheldon, she could instantly see there was no movement.

Snatching up her cell phone, she dialled 911. The line answered almost immediately. In a blind panic she shouted "**send an ambulance to ****2311 North Los Robles Avenue, apartment 4A. He's not breathing**".

Throwing the phone on the bed, she rolling him onto his back, then tilted his chin up, to clear the airway. Putting two fingers to his wrist, she was relieved to find a pulse.

Jumping on the bed, she straddled him. Taking hold of his pyjama jacket, she shook him. Tears rolling down her face, she begged "**Sheldon, For God's wake up**".

Still shaking him, she begged "**Sheldon, please don't leave me. I can't live without you**".

Tears rolling down her face, she did something she hadn't done since she was a child. She prayed.

With a gasp, he began breathing again.

Lying by his side, she smothered his face with kisses, while warning him "Don't ever scare me like that again".

**-o-o-o-o-**

The taxi pulled up outside the ER, and Howard and Raj ran in.

Amy jumped to her feet and threw herself into Raj's arms, tears rolling down her face.

Howard asked "What happened? Is he going to be alright?"

Steadying her breathing, Amy replied "He's had some kind of seizure. He stopped breathing in the middle of the night".

Howard looked at Amy, a look of confusion on his face. Resisting the temptation to ask, he said "It's a good job you were on hand".

A doctor emerged from the crash room. He asked "Is one of you the next of kin?"

Amy was in a blind panic. "Oh God, please no" she begged.

Realizing the confusion caused by the phrase 'next of kin', he responded "No, it's OK. He's fine".

Calming down a bit, Amy said "I'm his I.C.E contact, Amy Farrah Fowler".

The doctor considered her for a moment, then went on, "Well, he had a throat seizure of some kind. It closed off the airway, but he's fine now".

Amy gave a huge sigh of relief, then asked "May I see him".

"Yes of course, If you will follow me".

Entering the room, she saw Sheldon sitting up, but looking rather tired.

The doctor went to leave, calling back "Just 5 minutes mind".

As Amy went to sit by the bed, Sheldon asked "What happened? What am I doing here?"

Taking hold of his hand, Amy asked "What's the last thing you remember?"

Rubbing his chin, Sheldon replied "I went out to get teabags".

Stumbling out of the room, Amy burst into tears. Wrapping his arms around her, Howard asked "He's going to be OK, isn't he?"

"Yes" she began, "but he doesn't remember any of it".


End file.
